Crash Bandicoot POV'S
by Lord Red
Summary: (COMPLETE!)A few stories told from Crash Bandicoot character's points of view. What does everyone have to say? Rating changed due to Cortex saying "Damn."
1. Coco's Death AKA Crunch's POV

Crash Bandicoot POVS

By: Lord Red

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Crash Bandicoot characters.

Description: This first POV is Crunch's. He reflects on his past adventure and how empty Crash's house is.

Coco's Death

Here I stand, outside my house, under a black, starry sky, wondering how I get into these situations. Each time I enter a situation, it seems like I get attacked. I must be weak or something. It's like, I don't really fit in with Crash or Aku-Aku anymore. Yet, I still feel like they're my only real friends now. I don't have a clear idea on how this happened, but I have a theory.

I believe it was last week when Dingodile and Coco were with each other, love in their eyes. I thought that nothing bad would happen, until that Cortex came in with that plot to destroy Coco! Anyway, as I looked at the two lovebirds, it made me glad to know that Coco had a mate to love. She had no idea how lucky she was. But I think Cortex knew, and he was determined to end it. And unfortunately, he succeeded! It was the worst day in history for us bandicoots. Dingodile felt it worst of all, however. After all, HE loved Coco and wanted to make the best of his new life with her. But, now he would not get the chance. And now he feels really bad about it.

In short, without Coco, everything in this town is messed up. Computers are constantly crashing, banks are getting robbed, and last night, a plane crashed into my house. Luckily, I got away. The bad part was that my butt got burnt a good deal and so did my face. But that didn't matter. The only thing that matters now is that without Coco, life seems screwy.

A/N: This is just the first of a few POVS of different characters from Crash Bandicoot. My next plan is to make Dingodile tell one from his point of view. Then, Tiny will tell one from his point of view. If you guys want me to do someone else as well, include it in your review.


	2. Weak AKA Dingodile's POV

Weak

Description: This next POV is told from Dingodile.

I am officially alone now in the world. It's like I can't turn back. No matter. The past weakens me anyway. But that's not the only thing weakening me. My heartache over the death of my love has started making me less mobile. Now, I sit in my room, writing poems or crying. Right now, I feel a tear roll down my cheek like a small waterfall. But, how would Coco feel if I was like this?

She'd hate me, obviously! She maybe dead, but still! I cannot, no, I will not, let this depression control me. It's time I move on, get my revenge on Cortex. And if I die in the attempt, may my courage impact the townspeople forever.

But no! I can't go fight Cortex now! It's too soon! Besides, all his minions are still at hand and will get suspicious if I head there now! They might think I'm surrendering and might go back to help them destroy Crash! I cannot, and I will not, let myself be treated like an inferior there! It's not the real me! That is, I'm not supposed to lie to myself like that! All the same, I vow to get my vengeance on Cortex someday. And when I do, he will deserve it!


	3. Nothing Is Right AKA N Brio's POV

Nothing's Right

Description: This one is told from N. Brio.

Things are empty. It's like I can't undo the past. But if I could, I would. Blast that Cortex! He ruins everyone's fun and now he has actually succeeded! Killing Coco! Dingodile's now torn up inside! I saw him walk by, head down and crying. It made me feel bad too. It's like, it's like Coco was a part of me that I needed when I was working for Cortex.

Now I'll never get the chance.

Cortex has always said that dependence weakens you. And unfortunately, he's correct. Dingodile is now so upset, he's not eating. I'm getting worried. What if the whole town falls apart? What then? Only misery and woe, Cortex's favorite things to witness! Grrrr! Anyway, it clearly is time to move on. Cortex has done what he's done and now no one can change it. But, we still wonder. Is Cortex really evil, or is he just taking his anger out on the world? Whatever it is, I wish he'd go jump in a lake!


	4. Grief AKA Crash's POV

Grief (A.K.A. Crash's POV)

The night is long. I stare up at the dark sky and groan. I have let Coco down. For the first time in my life, I failed my own sister. I don't remember ever feeling this bad. As I stand on the balcony thinking, my heart seems to break and I sob. And it was all because Cortex caught me and Dingodile off guard.

Now things are terrible. I'm lonely everyday now. I feel like there's nothing I can do to replace Coco. Pura and Polar have apparently run away to grieve. I don't blame them. Oh, Coco, where are you? PLEASE COME BACK!

Sorry. Anyway, what have I done? Have I really been a lazy brother to Coco? And if I have, can I make it up to her? I guess it's too late. She's gone, and it's all because of me.


	5. Guilt AKA Koala Kong's POV

Guilt (A.K.A. Koala Kong's POV)

Description: Koala Kong feels guilty and tells about it. Then, he apologizes?!!?

I wake up really late at night, due to nightmares. Strange, since I'm used to creepy stuff in this castle, but now the dreams are freaking me out. They keep telling me I had no business to help Cortex out. And now I can't turn back.

I've killed Coco.

Oh, sure, I didn't like the bandicoots, but Coco was the exception. But I didn't show her. Instead, I let that lab rat, that Dingodile take her and fall in love! Then, I let myself kill Coco to avenge my jealousy. And for what? For the misery of the entire town! And at the expense for Dingodile, who once worked with me.

Blast that Cortex!

What has him so worked up on destroying the townsfolk? Is he hopping mad? Or is he just hiding something? I don't know. But I hope he tells us soon before all us minions go crazy! I don't usually like to talk about Cortex in this manner, but I have to. It's kind of his fault Coco is dead.

But, mostly, it's my fault.

For slipping the ring to her! I knew that ring was dangerous! I could've betrayed Cortex to warn Coco about it, but I didn't! And now she's gone! And so is my heart.

It's like, I've gone really, really bad and I can't turn back. And I want to be good. For the sake of the townsfolk. But there's no way I can get that chance. The townspeople probably think I'm a jerk. What will I do?

There's obviously nothing I can do. It's over.


	6. Bad Dad AKA AkuAku's POV

Bad Dad (A.K.A. Aku-Aku's POV)

Description: This one is told from Aku-Aku's point of view.

Well, here I am, out for my midnight flight again, trying to understand what happened to Coco and why she is dead. It's no doubt because of Dingodile! I hate him now, for some reason. And yet, I can't help thinking that this is my fault.

All is lost without Coco.

I remember her like it was yesterday. She was young, pretty, and I think all of Cortex's minions were madly in love with her. Of course, she had no use for **ANY OF THEM! HAHA!** No, I take that back. She had use for Dingodile. I guess she thought he was nicer than he looked, so right away, she fell in love with him. I didn't think it was right for a good gal to fall in love with a bad guy, but I kept my mouth shut.

But, then I realized I had made a **HUGE** mistake!

When Dingodile turned good, it seemed perfect. But, it wasn't. The other minions of Cortex, angry that Coco never showed them any love, became determined to destroy her. And unfortunately, they succeeded.

Now, it's like I'm alone, except for Crash and Crunch. But, even they don't talk with me as much as they used to.

The town hasn't really been the same in the last few months after Coco's death. And I guess you can say I'm partly responsible for not watching her. But, Crash and Crunch cannot know that, or they will hunt me down and will leave me forever.

So, my faults with Coco shall remain secret. That's the only thing I can do to help Coco.


	7. Desire To Change AKA Cortex's POV

Desire To Change (A.K.A. Cortex's POV)

Description: Cortex is regretting that he had Coco destroyed. Now he wants to change?!!?

Things are now officially boring around here now that I've done what I thought was impossible. There's no one to keep trying to kill. And it makes me feel stupid and alone. 

But, whose fault is that?

My stupid boss, of course! Uka-Uka! The one I feared is now the one I can face off against. He's turned weak. He's stopped thinking about world domination. **DAMN HIM!**

But, is it his fault he's weakening?

No. It's my fault. And now I feel really bad about killing Coco. I really wanted to kill those blasted bandicoots Crash and Crunch, but no! I had to kill her!

Why is it always me? Why am I so evil?

The truth is, I was born bad, and I shall probably die bad. But, if I could change that, I would die good. And believe me when I say this.

I hate being a villain. Now there's nothing for me to look forward to.

Taking over the world will now be so easy. I mean, Crash and Crunch refuse to fight, and Dingodile as well. Sure, my minions suggest I take over the world, but what do they know?

Nothing, obviously!

Oh, sure. N. Gin knew things, but not as much as I knew. And now I know that taking over the world is just not a good option.

Gin knows that and I know that. It's like a repeated cycle for crying out loud!

Oh why was I born bad? What did I deserve to be born like that?

I guess that's one answer I'll never find out. And even if I did find out, I think the answer would be negative, and I don't want that anymore.

I want to change.


	8. The Dead Speaks AKA Coco's POV

The Dead Speaks (A.K.A. Coco's POV)

Description: Coco returns as a spirit and describes what it's like being brought back to life.

I'm a shadow of my past. I can't deny that. I don't feel like hiding the truth anymore. It's just not a great idea. It hurts me, and all the people who cared for me.

Like Dingodile. We were a great couple until I was killed by that Cortex. Now, because I didn't tell Dingodile that I had come back to life, even though I'm a spirit, he still thinks it's his fault that I died.

I feel ashamed. I should've done something to help him get over that. But, now, I can't.

This is my fault and I cannot undo it. Sometimes, I wish I was never brought back to life in the first place, since Dingodile is so miserable.

It makes me feel bad for him. Not that I don't want to, but it's just I never usually feel bad for him. Nor do I feel bad for Crunch or Crash, and **THEY'RE **the ones suffering.

Oh well. I don't know why things happened the way they did, but I think I heard Cortex talking about it.

He said he was jealous of Dingodile. Cortex wanted to marry me! Ugh! Anyway, he said that if he couldn't have me, then Dingodile couldn't either. So, that explains why he created that ring of fire.

That foul creature!

I don't recall ever feeling so angry, but here I am now. That Cortex is so not fair. I mean, what does he have against me and Dingodile being together? He has no authority to make that decision! That belongs to Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku!

Not like it'll matter now. I'm dead and it's Cortex's fault. Why does it seem that I'm dead and no one else can change it?

The answer is, it's just life.

THE END


End file.
